


Lines

by bjbookcase



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjbookcase/pseuds/bjbookcase
Summary: A double drabble for the VAMB Secret Drabble/Ficlet Exchange based on the first line written by Tayryn.





	1. Chapter 1

She was the most stubborn and exasperating woman ever created, and today she had finally crossed the line. Not that he wasn’t expecting it. Privilege did often come with responsibility. And exile in the Delta Quadrant didn’t help. You didn’t survive out here without pushing boundaries. Hell, he’d been amongst those pushing her to challenge what just didn’t work out here.

But this wasn’t about the ship. This was personal. Sauntering around in one of his shirts that barely covered her ass was one thing. But this? This was obliterating the line.

Dammit, he didn’t share his toothbrush with anyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Good grief! Who threw a hissy fit over something like this? You’d think they’d never exchanged saliva. Fine, from now on he could enjoy her morning breath along with the rest of her.

And if this was how he really felt about sharing, she’d stop wearing his shirts. Leering at her barely covered ass was a privilege after all. She’d stop eating off his breakfast tray, too. Let him worry whether she was eating enough.

His replicator rations, however, were not on the table. She had to draw the line somewhere. You didn’t mess with the safety of her crew.


End file.
